Driving a vehicle currently requires functionalization of both arms and one or more feet. The mobility of people with physical disabilities, such as with upper extremity disabilities, is hindered by the lack of proper devices that utilize other methods of controlling the maneuverability a vehicles. Thus, a need exists for vehicle control systems that are more accommodating to drivers with upper extremity disabilities.